


Fen'Harel enansal

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Ancient Elves (Dragon Age), Asexual Solas (Dragon Age), Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, biromantic Solas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: AU: Лавеллан был одним из самых близких сподвижников Фен'Харела. Они вместе легли в утенеру и вместе же проснулись.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 4





	1. Melava

**Author's Note:**

> Melava (meh-LAH-vah): время, прошедшее время.
> 
> *"Кровь моя" - вольный перевод обращения lethallin, использовано здесь именно в таком виде, потому что они говорят на эльфийском, и было бы странно вставлять эльфийский в эльфийском х)

Мир был другим. Даже ощущался иначе. И дышать им нужно было по-другому. Не так легко, как бывало раньше, и они сидели, растерянные и одинокие, в темноте и тишине того, что когда-то звалось Тарасил’ан те’лас, и странный холод пробирал до костей.

Лавеллан прижимался щекой к плечу Соласа, заставляя себя вновь и вновь вталкивать незнакомый чуждый воздух в легкие, пытаясь понять, что же не так.

По лицу почему-то текло горячее и соленое, и почему-то в груди была самая настоящая дыра. И так больно было, так тоскливо. Ныло, болело, как застарелая рана на погоду. Почему? Почему?

Что не так?

Он вслушивался в дыхание Соласа, пытаясь уловить его тепло.

Небо над головой было огромным и тоже — совсем чужим. Даже звезды, казалось, предали старый мир и сдвинулись, став светить иначе. Ветра овевали Тарасил’ан те’лас, не принося ничего, кроме горечи, и в них больше не было слышно отголосков заклинаний, произнесенных на другом конце мира, и песен, спетых там же. Ветер был пуст, точно шелуха.

Мир был таким же — пустым. Вот, что было не так.

— Мы не можем оставаться здесь, кровь моя*, — сказал, наконец, Солас.

От Тарасил’ан те’лас тоже осталась одна лишь шелуха.

— Куда ты хочешь пойти? — спросил он в ответ шепотом, а слезы все текли и текли, и тело ощущалось будто не своим.

Тоже… шелуха.

— Не знаю. Пока не знаю.


	2. Abelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abelas (ah-BEY-lahs): Сожаление, скорбь.

Велик был город Арлатан и огромен. Башни высились в воздухе и парили над землей. Украшенные витражами окна так ярко блестели в свете вечного солнца. Великолепные висячие сады, на рост которых отводились столетия, наполняли город природной свежей зеленью…

И ничего этого не осталось.

Лес, темный и древний, и это единственные руины, что остались от величия империи.

Лавеллан уже и не знает, что же они хотели найти здесь. Чего ожидали, когда шли сюда.

— Как же так? — спрашивает Лавеллан растеряно.

Он поворачивается к Соласу, и на щеках того слезы. Текут-текут, льются печальным дождем. Он выглядит разбитым, уничтоженным, и губы его дрожат от боли и разрывающей сердце тоски.

— Emma lath? — зовет Лавеллан тихо, но Солас на него не смотрит. Он окидывает взглядом лес, возросший на пепелище великого города, от которого ничего не осталось, лишь воспоминания, лишь отпечатки Тени, до того далекие, что они размыты и их так сложно уловить.

Солас бормочет что-то на эльфийском, на древнем языке, который не помнит и не знает больше никто, кроме них. Они — два реликта, оставшиеся от давних времен, и современному миру они не нужны. Они не вписываются, они здесь чужие, и даже дышать им здесь по-прежнему тяжело, ведь воздух совсем иной.

Лавеллан подходит к нему ближе.

— Ir abelas, — шепчет Солас дрожаще, опускаясь коленями в траву. — Ir abelas…

Лавеллан опускается возле него, касается худых дрожащих плеч и прижимается лбом к его виску. Их общее душное горе наваливается сверху всей силой долгих лет утенеры, когда их не было рядом со своим народом. И народа больше не осталось, и те эльфы, их потомки, лишь жалкая тень былого величия элвен.

Лавеллан обнимает его крепче, прижимает к себе и пытается не захлебнуться. Ведь их скорби так много, и даже если разделить ее на двоих — меньше не станет.

Солас шепчет еще что-то, заполошно, так, что слова едва можно различить, но Лавеллан все равно внимает, понимая, как много осталось позади. Там, в старой мертвой империи осталась его семья, остались друзья и подруги, остались все те, что были Лавеллану так дороги. Они все мертвы, они уподобились shemlen. Не по своей вине, как они считали.

Солас давится словами и рыданиями и прячет лицо в ладонях. Лавеллан прижимается щекой к его щеке и длинно ноюще стонет, чувствуя необходимость рыдать вместе с ним, ведь иначе сердце вот-вот разорвется, лопнет, как переспелое яблоко, не сдержав всего того, что спрятано внутри.


	3. Arla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arla (AHR-lah): дом.

Теперь это место зовется Скайхолдом.

Лавеллан окидывает долгим задумчивым взглядом узор стеклянных гор: солнце холодно, но ярко, и снег лежит на них серебром. Эти горы были точно такими, какими Лавеллан их помнит: единственная константа в чуждом сдвинувшемся мире.

Он глубоко вдыхает, прикрыв глаза. Воздух ледяной, жжется, а солнце видно даже под веками. Так было всегда. Горы всегда лежали там, где лежат, солнце всегда светило там, где светит, и ветер всегда дул там, где дует. И как бы Лавеллану хотелось представить, что вокруг него — привычный ему мир, и что на лице у него валласлин, стертый Соласом давным-давно.

Лавеллан не скучает по валласлину, он отринул его точно так же, как отринул старый порядок эванурисов, пойдя за Фен’Харелом. И все же те самые метки на лице у долийцев, которые так сильно злили Соласа, кажутся Лавеллану кусочком чего-то вечного, за что можно ухватиться.

Один из долийских кланов носит его имя, но все они ему чужие.

Он и сам зол на тех эльфов, что забыли обо всем и так исковеркали все то, за что боролся Фен’Харел и его сподвижники… и за что погибла великая Митал. И все же… и все же Лавеллан понимает их: они оторваны и потеряны.

Прямо как он сам.

Прямо как Солас.

Можно было бы представить, что мир привычен. И все же… и все же — нет. К Тени теперь нужно тянуться, и теперь она представляется враждебной пастью с острыми клыками. А когда-то она была тем же, что ветер, колыхнувший листву, тем же, что волны на реках.

Лавеллану тоскливо и больно. Он открывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на метку на руке. Она не болит больше, никак о себе не напоминает. Это — случайность, они так не планировали, но теперь с этой случайностью приходится работать.

— Чай готов, — зовет его голос Соласа, и Лавеллан возвращается с балкона в комнату, закрывая новые стеклянные двери — на витраже герб Инквизиции. В его спальне холодно, и он бросает огонь с пальцев в камин.

Даже колдовать им пришлось переучиваться.

— Ты так печален, — замечает Солас, когда Лавеллан присаживается рядом с ним на диван. — О чем ты задумался?

— О временах, когда носил твой валласлин.

Повисает тишина. Долийцы сегодня видят в Фен’Хареле предателя, и его валласлина у них нет, и отчего-то Лавеллана это злит, хотя злить его должно то, что практика валласлина есть у них до сих пор. Он помнит, как выглядели линии на его лице: шесть глаз на лбу, жирная прямая линия от межбровного пространства, вдоль носа и поперек губ.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ничего не получится, — признает Лавеллан тихо, посмотрев на свою руку вновь. — Что все это зря, и что…

— Vhenan, — зовет Солас, ласковая рука ложится на плечо и тянет к себе, и Лавеллан склоняется к нему послушно. Он так потерян, и ему очень хочется себя найти. Он пообещал себе, что будет присматривать за Соласом, оказывая ему всю необходимую поддержку, а теперь ломался и сам нуждался в этом столь сильно.

Если прижаться к груди Соласа щекой, можно услышать, как он дышит, и как бьется его сердце. Лавеллан вжимается крепко, жмуря глаза, горбится, и так затекает шея. Ему все равно, он вслушивается жадно, обняв худую грудь и схватившись крепко за одежду, чувствуя легкую руку в своих волосах. Так тоже можно попытаться представить, что они _дома_. Там, где и когда должны быть.

— Vhenan, — повторяет Солас и шепчет что-то ласковое на древнем языке, который еще застали и горы, и Скайхолд, когда он носил иное имя. Ласковый шепот похож на единую атласную ленту, и она приятно касается кожи. От Соласа веет Тенью, и можно представить, что она прямо в воздухе, точно, как ветер, как треск разгоревшегося на поленьях огня в камине, и как пар, поднимающийся над чашками с чаем.

— Якорь не беспокоит тебя? — спрашивает Солас потом, чуть позже. Он полулежит, отклонившись к подлокотнику, и Лавеллан, наверное, слишком давит своим весом, лежа у него на груди, но Солас не жалуется.

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Значит, все хорошо. Чай остынет, vhenan.

От чая пахнет травами, тоже знакомо, тоже так, как было когда-то дома, и все же… и все же иначе.


	4. Theneras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theneras: сон, мечта.

Лишь во снах можно увидеть Соласа так, чтобы можно было понять, почему его прозвали Ужасным Волком, и почему на фресках его изображают так, как изображают. Мир изменился, и завеса отделяет Тень от всего остального, и это сильно ограничивает магические силы. То, что когда-то было неотъемлемой частью всех наяву, стало доступно лишь во снах.

У Ужасного Волка густая черная шерсть и три пары огромных красных глаз. Он страшен был для своих врагов и страшен теперь для долийцев, которые его имя используют в проклятиях.

Лавеллан же находит в нем умиротворение.

Волк огромен, в два эльфийских роста. Дыхание его глубокое и медленное, и мощное сердце бьется так уверенно и спокойно, а сквозь плотную черную шкуру можно почувствовать тепло его тела, если прижаться покрепче.

Они делят одни сны на двоих и, лежа в разных кроватях Скайхолда, прижимаются друг к другу в Тени.

Солас складывает голову на лапы, свернувшись вокруг Лавеллана, и тот, привалившись к его шее, гладит его неторопливо за ухом, задумчиво разглядывая большие красные глаза. Иные видят в них хаос и бездну, всепоглощающий уничтожающий ужас перед Волком, но на Лавеллана эти глаза смотрят с лаской и нежностью.

Вокруг них — Тарасил’ан те’лас в лучшие дни: в каждом окне рисунки витражей, и солнечные лучи играют в них, бросая цветные отсветы на каменный пол, а в саду, который в болезненной реальности заняли символы церкви, в которую Лавеллан не верит, растут диковинные цветы, которые погибли вместе с тем, как Тень отделилась от мира.

Лавеллан зарывается пальцами в черную шерсть и прячет в ней лицо, жмуря глаза. Ему хочется утонуть в этой иллюзии и никогда-никогда не просыпаться. Завтра его ждет Орлей, и там — Халамширал, и его берет злостью от знания, что это место когда-то тоже принадлежало эльфам.

— _**Отдыхай, сердце мое**_ , — говорит ему Солас, и Лавеллан сжимает шерсть в дрогнувших пальцах. Мысли о Халамширале, о эльфах, о элвен мучают его, не давая вдохнуть и снова раствориться в безмятежности их сна.

Лавеллан вжимается в него крепче, ищет тепла, как и давным-давно. Хотя бы это с тех лет не изменилось.


End file.
